


orion's belt

by chogiwarned



Series: excessively metaphoric stray kids' sex [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, Softcore Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attempt at poetry, but naked, constellation of orion, i guess, it's just soft, like it's really not graphic, no real smut, they're having sex but it's not explicit at ALL, uwu busted, yet it's prose, you can even think they're just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogiwarned/pseuds/chogiwarned
Summary: he used to find solace in sin, and to pray with pure filth stuffing his mouth. he used to find beauty in his own ruin, until jisung came in the picture.





	orion's belt

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what that is  
> i was just feeling really, really soft nd i wanted to write hyunsung  
> it's blurry nd there's no plot but i'll probably update this  
> like when i feel soft  
> i kind of wanna write jisung painting stars on hyunjin's body

it starts like an impressionism’ painting, in shades of champagne pink and dusty blue biting the edges. it looks like the end of the world, clouds bleeding with the sun’s departure - they’re mourning and the birds stop chirping, waiting for the crime scene to unfold.

 

it’s funny, when he thinks about it. he used to find solace in sin, and to pray with pure filth stuffing his mouth. he used to find beauty in his own ruin, until jisung came in the picture - he used to think love was a curse and now he drinks it up with too much greed and haste, he chokes on it and begs for more.

 

hyunjin’s splayed out in his bed, watching silently as the plastic, glowing stars on his ceiling light one by one by one - the sun sets and he inhales the death of the day, bathing in the moonbeams that slowly rise and filter through his window. he feels holy with his soul bared and his back arching against jisung’s touch and he feels him carving affection on his bones, he hears him whispering forever between his ribs and whisking anxiety and insecurities away.

 

he peels hyunjin off layer by layer with soft kisses along his spine, love bites blossoming on his chest and sweat drops dripping on his forehead, covering his skin in a glistening, salty sheet. jisung licks it greedily and swallows every moan that rips off the older’s throat, nibbling on his bottom lip and soothing it with a tongue that tastes like cotton candy and pinky promises. hyunjin breaks under his touch but jisung holds him together until his scattered pieces melt into one another and he feels whole all over again.

 

it’s always been like that, with them - hyunjin looks like the tough one, taller and archetype of the bad boy that makes horny teenagers writhe in his path. that’s what everyone thinks as he grabs jisung by the hip and gives a possessive squeeze; that’s what everyone assumes when he’s the one that cups the younger’s face and kisses him hard and square on the lips, licking fireflies into his mouth and tasting of first love.

 

but at the end of the day he’s feeling soft and tender, about to collapse and dreading his own downfall. that’s when jisung, with his chubby cheeks and his warm smiles, get in the way. he’s there when hyunjin feels like he’s crumbling, when the weight of the world becomes too much on his narrow shoulders. “ _ rome was built on ruins, firefly. what makes you think you can’t? _ ” he whispers praises and spells them on his skin, along with the gentle press of fingers that leave scorching trails as they glide down his stomach and between his thighs.

 

tonight is no different - jisung sucks the constellation of orion on him and murmurs each star that forms it; from betelgeuse to saiph, hyunjin staring in wonders and shuddering when he bites a little too hard. jisung takes his sweet time, licking each mark with so much love that it stuffs roses inside hyunjin’s mouth and makes him choke a bit - even then he’s here, breathing divine in his lungs and scratching immortal on his spine.

 

sometimes jisung scrapes his name inside his veins and makes him his with a twist of his knuckles; some other times he bites freedom on his shoulder blades and hyunjin feels like flying, yet jisung keeps him grounded with teasing nibbles and playful scratches. sometimes, he digs warning inside his bones, reminds him that he could tear him off. that’s how hyunjin knows he’s in love, throat bared to be bitten, willing to fall apart under jisung’s holy fingers. he’s only human, he’s not made to handle the ichor dripping from jisung’s mouth.

 

“ _ have you ever thought of all the universes in which we could’ve met? _ ” he’s peppering feather-kisses on his face as he speaks, timbre soft and chest rumbling. hyunjin shakes his head, eyes curious and glazed with something a little deeper than lust. “ _ in some of them, you’re a girl. in others, i am, too. _ ” he chuckles and it sets hyunjin on fire. “ _ do you end up finding me in all these worlds, jisung? _ ” there’s a flash of insecurity in his retina, lip trembling in concealed worry. “ _ of course. _ ”

it’s enough - enough for hyunjin to relax under his hands, to close his eyes on a lazy smile, lips puckered and waiting for a kiss to wash away his insecurities.

 

but it soon becomes unbearable, jisung worshipping every inch of his body until he’s shivering in want and pure adoration and there’re prayers on the tip of his tongue, that sounds a lot like begging; he feels filthy and holy at the same time and slits his throat over his words. “ _ you are made of stars, firefly. you’ll shine, always. _ ”

 

he kisses butterflies on his neck and sings melodies into his wounds, covering them in gold and silver and stardust. “ _ do you know kintsugi, love? _ ” hyunjin wants nothing more than to cut the little talks but jisung slows down as a warning, lips brushing over his to catch his attention. he breathes out a  _ no _ that sounds a lot like a sob, fingers clawing at jisung’s back.

 

“ _ it’s an ancient, japanese technique. when a vase broke, they repaired it with gold and silver and everything that’s holy and precious. _ ” suddenly it makes sense - the way jisung licks divinity inside his veins and cuts himself on his broken parts. “ _ is that what you’re doing? _ ” he nods and something blooms under hyunjin’s ribs, his bones re-aligning to make room for jisung. he gladly dives in and suddenly there’s no room at all, even for air; hyunjin’s choking in too much worship, his hips aching under the press of jisung’s fingers. some tears pool under his eyes and leave red poppy’s sting on his cheeks and there again,  _ jisung’s here _ . he kisses it away and strokes his hair to distract him, whispering sweet nothings against his mouth, his jaw and neck - they’re both lost in a cluster of stars and hyunjin wonders briefly if orion felt this light, when artemis hung him in the sky. he wonders if hyacinthus’ death made him holy. maybe he’d understand, if he ate a hyacinth. if he wounded himself against a narcissus. if he ate the stars with as much greed as when he eats jisung’s sighs.

 

for now he rocks softly against the younger, drinking up everything he gives him - there’re fingers in his mouth, pressing on his tongue until he comes apart under the touch. there’s a mouth on his pulse, biting harshly as jisung shudders, his name stumbling out of red, swollen lips. “ _ you did amazing, firefly. _ ” even as he’s breathing hard, rough puffs of air, his first words are given to hyunjin; that’s what makes him shiver in too much love for his body to swallow, for his soul to take.

he drowns and dies willingly on jisung’s mouth, only to be reborn as the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> as always my friends  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/IL0VELIX)  
> here's the [moodboard](https://vevamavi.tumblr.com/post/179559961298/orions-belt-a-hyunsung-au-link-coming-soon)  
> comments nd kudos appreciated but not mandatory  
> drink water, stream i am you if you can, eat lots nd know that i love y'all  
> mwa


End file.
